


A Very Large Puppy

by helens78



Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Multi, Puppy Play, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason invites Carrie-Anne over while Liam's still in an animal role; Carrie-Anne decides to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Large Puppy

Even the biggest dogs on the block can end up squeaking out a _yipe_ and hiding when someone unexpected walks into the room. Jason glances down and puts a hand on the back of Liam's neck, scratching carefully.

"It's all right," he murmurs. "Good pup. It's just Carrie-Anne."

Carrie-Anne can't help smiling a little. She's got a key and Jason's always said to come over whenever she wants, but it's taken her a while to get comfortable enough to drop in even knowing what goes on behind closed doors -- even having been invited to play with them several times.

This is new, though. She's never seen Liam like this. "It's OK," she says softly. She glances up at Jason. "Should I go? I don't want to make him nervous..."

"I don't want him to be nervous around you," Jason says. "And he did know you were coming." He scratches through Liam's hair. "Go and say hello."

Liam whines softly and glances up at Jason, but when Jason doesn't give in to the sad-puppy face, Liam crawls over to Carrie-Anne and sniffs at her feet. She's just about to say something when he comes up and shoves his face into her crotch, making her let out a _yipe_ of her own.

"Eek! Down, boy," she says, and suddenly it all feels natural. "_Down._" She puts a little steel into her voice, and Liam goes to all fours, looking up at her curiously. "Good boy." She pats his head and glances over at Jason. "Wow," she says, laughing softly. "What should I...?"

"Whatever you like," Jason says.

"Well, what does _he_ like?" Carrie-Anne asks, running her fingers through Liam's hair. "Does he like licking or does he like getting fucked?"

Liam wiggles his tail -- well, he's not wearing a tail, but the gesture's nice and clear -- and looks up hopefully. "He likes both," Jason says. His eyebrows go up and his grin turns wicked. "Want to?"

Being trapped between Jason and Carrie-Anne isn't new for Liam. But this is the first time he's gotten to be here as a puppy, and he buries her face between her legs with enthusiasm. Jason's taken up a comfortable position behind Liam, fucking him nice and slow, watching Carrie-Anne's face carefully in case Liam starts to tickle her. "Hold him hard," Jason says. "Make him give you what you want."

Carrie-Anne bites her lower lip and grips Liam's hair tightly. "Like this?" she asks, pulling his lips down to just the right spot. "Ohhh..."

Liam groans, too, pushing back hard against Jason as he gives Carrie-Anne full use of his mouth. Jason grins at both of them. "That's right," he breathes, "now hold on; I'm going to speed up..."

And he does, putting both hands on Liam's hips so he can fuck him silly. It distracts him from what he's been doing with Carrie-Anne, but watching him so clearly enjoying getting fucked makes up for that as far as she's concerned. She pushes his face gently away and sits back to watch, slipping a hand between her legs to get herself off while she does.

Jason's knuckles whiten and he curls forward, groaning harshly and shoving up tight against Liam, and Liam whimpers, actually letting out a rough growl and a bark when Jason's done. Carrie-Anne squeezes her eyes shut and comes, that sound hitting her in all the right ways, and damn it, she's _not_ going to let herself second-guess that.

"Ohh... I think my puppy still wants to come," Jason groans, pulling back and collapsing on the floor next to Liam. "We could--"

Carrie-Anne slips off the couch and slides a hand over Liam's back; Liam shivers and shudders, and if he had a tail it'd be wagging hard enough to create a breeze. "Does puppy ever get to fuck?" she asks softly. "Instead of getting fucked."

"He never has before," Jason says, "but that doesn't mean he couldn't..."

Carrie-Anne undresses quickly and puts herself on all fours. "Tell him to go ahead," she says.

"You heard her," Jason says softly, reaching up and squeezing Liam's arm. "Go on and take her."

Liam doesn't need to be ordered twice. He covers Carrie-Anne with his own body, whimpering when the first several attempts at getting his cock lined up fail. Jason reaches between them and helps, and as soon as Liam's cock slides into Carrie-Anne's body, both she and Liam groan softly.

Liam's forearms end up on Carrie-Anne's shoulders, and the fuck is all from the hips; it's a messy, almost-sloppy fuck that still has Carrie-Anne squirming and moaning and finally throwing her head back and crying out. Jason sits up and slides his hand over Liam's back, squeezing his ass and making Liam yelp. "Good boy," he grins. "Good puppy."

"Very... good... puppy," Carrie-Anne pants, shoving back hard. "Oh God oh God -- close--"

"Come," Jason growls, and Carrie-Anne's screaming before she realizes the order wasn't meant for her. Jason doesn't control her orgasms -- mostly -- so the order must be for Liam, and sure enough, Liam's howling, fucking Carrie-Anne straight into the floor, flattening on top of her as he finishes.

"Oof," Carrie-Anne mumbles.

"Come on, pup, come up -- let Carrie-Anne breathe a little, boy," Jason says. Liam whines but rolls to the side, and both Carrie-Anne and Jason curl up with him.

"Gorgeous," Carrie-Anne murmurs, hand on Liam's chest, "just gorgeous. God. Thank you both."

"You were gorgeous, too," Jason tells her. He bends down and kisses Liam's head. "You both were."

Liam sighs contentedly, rolls until his head's resting on Carrie-Anne's breasts and Jason's spooned up against him, and happily falls asleep.

_-end-_


End file.
